uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Girl
Rachel Summers is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey from another reality who ended up here when the multi-verse shifted. She's best known as Marvel Girl. Background Rachel Summers is the daughter of Scott and Jean from another reality. The timestream there is different from the one here, so while it's 2010 there as well, her parents are older than the Scott and Jean here. Rachel played with the other kids of the X-Men and their friends and lived a happy childhood at Xavier's mansion, trained from an early age in the use of her powers, so she wouldn't have the same issues that her mom did when she was growing up. However, Scott and Jean were insistent that their daughter have a normal life, so she wasn't allowed to train in fighting techniques until she got older. Instead, she was taught things like how to play the piano, baseball with the other kids, and basically the same schoolwork that other kids were learning outside of Xavier's. Things all came crashing down a few years ago. Anti-mutant hatemongers got control of the US government, having crept into the public awareness more and more all throughout Rachel's life, and suddenly, to be a mutant was to be an outlaw. It became a focal point of when Rachel started to train with the other X-Men and the children of the X-Men. They knew it was only a matter of time, and when the attack came, the school refused to bow down. Xavier was killed, of course, and all of the X-Men became wanted, kill on sight. The kids were taken, but Rachel escaped before they could turn her into a hound like some of the others. With her parents leading the defense against the government, Rachel became part of the underground resistance movement, that brought hope to other mutants and any other subsection of humanity that found itself even more openly marginalized when mutants became outlawed. They fought to free concentration camps of other mutants and metahumans lumped in with mutants, saved many lives, and looked to be turning the tide in the war against the anti-mutant regime. Rachel went with her fellow X-Man Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat, to stop the processing factory for a new brand of robotic Sentinel, when the warnings Reed Richards had been shouting across the planet rang true. The universe convulsed, and Rachel found herself in another world, stranded from her home with no way to get back. This one was different, but some things remained the same. Her first stop: Xavier's. She knows the way. Personality Mysterious: Rachel loves keeping secrets. Because she always had to shield her mind to keep out others' thoughts, Rachel considered that merely another secret to be kept. Some secrets were girlish, like when she and her mom teamed up against her father in her home reality. Some were important, such as the keeping of the secret of Xavier's until it was a moot point. Fighter/Heroine: Growing up at Xavier's, Rachel was always part of the fight for mutant rights and defending the weak. She's selfless in that she never had a problem with the notion of sacrificing herself if it meant that others would escape or survive. She'll fight for what she believes in, even if it means her death. Idealistic: It's almost impossible /not/ to be idealistic, growing up in the shadow of Xavier with Cyclops and Phoenix as her parents. She believes in Xavier's famous dream and that no matter how long it takes, it will become reality. Fiercely Loyal: If there's one trait that defines who Rachel is, it's her loyalty. She knows who she loves and who she cares for, and she will do anything for these people. Rules and laws mean nothing to her if she cannot support those she cares about in their time of need. Powers Rachel Summers is a top-level psionic mutant, full service telepathy and telekinesis available to her. Trained from a young age by her parents and Professor Xavier, she has reasonably full control of her abilities... if she chooses to exercise it. Telepathically, she can scan whole swaths of minds, do an in-depth probe of just one mind, communicate with one or a small group of minds, and even pull a bit of Jedi mind trickery by influencing some minds. She can attack via psi-blasts to stun or even kill others, and is quite skilled with creating psychic illusions (very handy for keeping mom and dad from noticing that tattoo). She can also separate her mind from her body and access and use the astral plane, and often has great empathy for others around her. Telekinetically, Rachel has great finesse with the use of her vast power, able to do tiny things such as the famous 'clothes trick' that drove her dad nuts, and she can also do much greater things, such as juggling cars or lifting great weights. Her TK is also useful for creating shields of varying degrees around herself and a small group of others. It also grants her the ability to fly. Much like her mother, Rachel's telekinesis manifests in the shape of a firebird with wings, claws, and a beak. This aura is /not/ the Phoenix Force, but merely a physical representation of her innate powers, and if someone might /think/ this phoenix burns them, it's more because of telepathy enhancing the illusion. Rachel's own innate ability, one her mother didn't have, was the ability to skip times on the astral plane, to see 'a' past or future after spending at least a day in uninterrupted meditation. She can't pick and choose what she sees, although she can try to direct her astral self somewhere with limited success. She's also limited to casting her mind through the plane to about two decades in either direction, although she might wish to learn more of the past and solve some ancient mysteries. Skills As part of her training in the resistance in her home reality, Rachel was taught how to track other beings both with and without her powers. This includes over land, in the seas, using technology to follow paper trails as well as physically tracking someone in the woods or something like that. She was also taught how to fight, and mostly how to fight dirty. She never had the patience for a proper martial art, but bar brawls? She's juuuuuust fine. The only artistic skill she knows, she was taught because her mother insisted that her daughter not simply be an X-Man in training. She learned to play piano as a child and continues to keep up the practice, although she'll never be a concert pianist. Whether it's true here remains to be seen, but in her native reality, the X-Men played baseball and played it a lot with their friends and junior members. Rachel was often cast in the role of pitcher, and she has a mean fastball. She also ignores any accusations that she uses her telepathy to cheat. Even if it's sometimes true. Once the world went to hell back home, Rachel learned survival the hard way. Scavenging in now-deserted malls, living off the land, learning not to turn her nose up at food that wasn't usually even good enough to feed the Blob, she learned how to survive, no matter what. Boons From her own reality to this one, Rachel maintains links to the X-Men and the school out of which they're based. She has access to many of the doodads and secret stuff that any of the other X-Men have access to, such as Cerebro, the Danger Room, Xavier's slush fund for errant mutants. She's very frugal, however, which isn't surprising, considering her past. Flaws Rachel suffers from nightmares involving losing control and also the loss of her world. Sometimes, the nightmare simply keeps her from sleeping very much. Sometimes, it's one of those screaming terrors that has a bad habit of waking up the entire mansion if she's not careful. Because Rachel sees the politicians of this world making the same damned mistakes the ones in her world had done, which led to the collapse of society and turned even America into an active warzone, Rachel has little patience for politicians and the racist bigotry behind their behavior. Because she's a bit hotheaded, this tends to get her in trouble far more often than her mom ever got in trouble. Rachel is the survivor of a dystopia where mutants were hunted or treated like the Jews, Romani, and homosexuals were during the Nazi regime. She'll do anything, break any rule or law, to ensure that doesn't happen in this reality. Because she's now in a time and a world she's not familiar with, Rachel has walled off her emotions to some extent. Since she doesn't know how she got here or how to get home or how long she's staying, she doesn't feel she can allow herself to get close to anyone, to actually /care/ about them. Because she was a bit of a wild child and loose cannon when she was growing up, Professor Xavier and her mom instituted psychic dampeners of a high order that would stop her from really cutting loose until she properly learned to control her emotions and grew the hell up. Logs Including Marvel Girl 2010-08-16: One Summers Too Far: Rachel arrives at the mansion, greeted by her family or a reasonable copy 2010-08-20: Future Politics: Rachel's history with mutant-hating dystopia becomes a vital tool in the X-Men's latest mission Category:Taken Feature Character